


Life Keeps Teaching Me Loss

by darkwood



Series: Quite a Pair [1]
Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, end of season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwood/pseuds/darkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of Season 2. Spoilers (obviously) as we peek out from inside Mitchell's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Keeps Teaching Me Loss

 

 

         Rage is a very easy thing for me. It’s sort of like breathing for humans. You don’t think about it most of the time, it happens naturally. Well, maybe that’s not accurate. I wasn’t thinking of anything at the time. I was feeling.

         Loss, betrayal, loneliness.

         Old companions, but not the kind you invite round the pub for a pint to catch up. The sort of thing you forget you were wearing when someone points it out you’ve got it on.

         It was all raw, and I didn’t think there was any more I could feel.

         I was wrong.

         When I went in, I was lost to the blood. I’d been lost since earlier, since the tram- no. Since the explosion. Half the things that happened between the two were a blur of bodies and blood splashes. There wasn’t more because there was so much that I didn’t have a way to focus on any one thing.

         And then there was a pain worse than any I’ve felt. The only thing that came close was Herrick and that damned stake. This was the sort of pain that drown out every other feeling I was soaking in. I thought I knew grief before, that I’d experienced loss but life keeps teaching me that I never really know a feeling. There’s always more.

         Even if more is worse.

         Especially when more is painful.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I come late to all my favorite fandoms. Just got through the end of Season 2 and felt the urge to slam this out.


End file.
